Maldito sapato
by Danda
Summary: É o que dá ser mulherengo. É o que sair com a primeira que encontra. E é o que dá, quando se esquece do maldito sapato...


Tinha acabado de chegar em seu prazer máximo, assim como ela. Jogou o corpo de lado, em um ato cansado e, suspirou. Foi quando ouviram a porta da sala bater.

- Meu Deus! meu marido.

Shura de imediato sentou na cama, pasmado.

- Você tem marido?

- Sim – Ela respondendo rapidamente e se levantando.

- Você não me disse que tinha marido – Shura levantou rapidamente e começou a recolher suas roupas que estavam no chão.

- Você não perguntou. Rápido pela janela…

- Do 12º andar?! – Shura ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você não é um Cavaleiro de Ouro…

- Um Cavaleiro de Ouro não o Super-Homem…

- Faz alguma coisa…trepa…some…

- Agora ta achando que sou o Magaiver ou David Copperfield?!

- Tá bem, rápido dentro do armário, ele já subiu as escadas.

- Armário é pagar de mico.

- Então em baixo da cama…

- Ok, o armário.

Mal deu tempo de entrar no móvel e fechar, a porta do quarto se abriu.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Um Cavaleiro da mais alta elite de Athena, em um armário, prestes a ser pego em flagrante._

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de rir. Até lembrar que tinha deixado os sapatos do lado da cama. Shura na escuridão do pequeno armário, se deu um tapa na testa.

- Com quem estava falando? – Ouviu a voz abafada de um homem.

- Eu? – Ouviu a mulher – Com ninguém. Era a televisão. E você não disse que ia para Creta?

- Espera aí. Aqui no quarto não tem televisão…

- Não mude de assunto. O que é que você está fazendo em casa?

Shura começou a rir. Não conseguia se controlar. Para alem de sua situação, a mulher tinha uma cara de pau…como as mulheres eram. Começou a pensar que se em vez Eva, Adão tivesse comido a maça primeiro, só os homens eram expulsos do Paraíso pois seria muito difícil dar a volta a mulher. Mas a cobra era inteligente, tratou de convencer primeiro a mulher pois assim Adão não tinha escapatória. Pensando nisso, teve vontade de rir mais, ignorando o facto do armário começar a balançar um pouco. Encontrou algo que identificou como couro, deduzindo ser um casaco e enfiou na boca.

- Que barulho é esse? – Ouviu o homem perguntar.

- Não interessa. – A mulher interveio – Porque você não esta em Creta?

- Não precisei ir e pronto. E esses sapatos… - Shura gelou – Estão me matando.

O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio suspirou aliviado. Eram os sapatos que estavam apertados.

Não ouviu mais nada. Apenas um caminhar rápido no carpete e um bater da porta do banheiro.

De repente a porta do armário abriu e Shura quase enfartou, sufocando também um berro quando viu a mulher, que lhe jogou o par de sapatos para cima e fechou a porta, sem dar-lhe tempo de dizer que aqueles não eram seus sapatos.

_Meu Zeus_

A porta do banheiro se abriu e, novamente se ouviu passos. Silencio! Absoluto silencio! Shura estava uma pilha de nervos. Aquela escuridão em lugar pequeno estava lhe sufocando. Fora o calor e o nervosismo que lhe faziam soar.

- Estes sapatos… - Ouviu-o dizer.

- O que é que tem?

- De quem são? – Perguntou ríspido

_Estou perdido_

- Como de quem são? – A mulher mostrava-se irritada – São os seus. Você acabou de tirar.

- Estes sapatos nunca foram meus.

Silencio!!! Um silencio que fazia Shura ter vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Provavelmente ela estava examinando o sapato. Cínica!

Deu um pequeno salto quando ouviu a mulher berrar.

- ONDE FOI QUE VOCÊ ARRAJOU ESSES SAPATOS?!

- ESTES SAPATOS NÃO SÃO MEUS. EU JÁ DISSE!!!

- Exatamente. E de quem são? Como é que você sai de casa com um par de sapatos e volta com outro?

- Espera aí…

- ONDE VOCÊ ANDOU? ANDA RESPONDA!!!

-Eu cheguei em casa com os mesmos sapatos que saí. Estes aqui não são os meus sapatos.

- São os sapatos que você tirou. Você mesmo disse que estavam apertados. Logo não eram os seus. Quero explicações AGORA!!!

- Só um minutinho. Um Mi-nu-ti-nho!

Silencio novamente.

Shura já estava quase desmaiando. Baixou a cabeça desolado.

_Como que isso acontece comigo? Porque não acontece com o Miro ou Mascara da Morte, Meu Zeus?_

Ergueu a cabeça quando ouviu a voz vitoriosa da mulher.

- Estou esperando!

Um minuto de silencio.

Iria se safar?

- Tenho certeza absoluta. ABSOLUTA, de que não entrei neste quarto com estes sapatos. Até porque, veja só, são dois dedos maiores que meu pé.

Silencio novamente. Eu não suporto isso…

- Então só há uma explicação – A mulher se pronunciou.

- Qual?

- Eu estava com outro homem aqui e, quando você chegou, ele pulou para dentro do armário e na pressa esqueceu os sapatos.

Shura abriu a boca o máximo que pode. Estava lixado. Em breve o escândalo estava armado e o santuário em peso, não…Athena em peso, saberia que se envolvera com uma mulher casada. E louca, ainda por cima…

O coração do Cavaleiro parecia que ia parar. Já estava ensopado e ...

_fedendo, provavelmente._

- Mas neste caso onde estão os seus sapatos? – Ouviu a mulher perguntar de repente.

O marido vacilou.

- Você poderia ter entregue meu sapato para o homem dentro do armário, por engano – Shura percebeu que o homem não tinha convicção no que falava.

- Muito bem. Agora alem de Adúltera, me chama de burra. Muito obrigada.

- Não sei – O homem voltou com sua irritação. - Eu ouvi vozes aqui dentro…

Shura já sentia um pequeno gosto de sangue nos lábios, de tanto morde-los. Seu coração voltou a bater, só que muito mais rápido do que o normal. Aquela vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo não lhe abandonara.

E isso piorou quando ouviu passos se aproximarem do armário. O que fazer? Usar sua super velocidade para passar pelo homem e desaparecer de vez? Não podia, ao sair do armário derrubaria o homem com tanta violência que talvez o ferisse gravemente.

Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem.

- Você sabe é claro – Ouviu a mulher começar – que no momento em que abrir essa porta estará arruinando nosso casamento. Se não houver ninguém aí dentro, nunca conseguiremos conviver com o fato de que você pensou que havia. Será o nosso fim.

- E se houver alguém?

O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio sentiu o peito doer e o estômago revirar.

- Aí será pior. Se houver um belo homem de cuecas dentro do armário, nosso casamento se transformará numa farsa de quinta categoria em um cinema da boca do lixo. Não poderemos conviver com esse ridículo. Também será o nosso fim.

Passou-se alguns minutos de silêncio, ao qual Shura pensasse que o marido reflectia sobre o que havia sido dito.

_A que ponto cheguei._

- De qualquer maneira eu preciso abrir a porta para arrumar minhas roupas – Ouviu o marido falar, fazendo Shura desta vez rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

- Abra! Mas pense bem no que eu te disse.

Era agora. Do jeito que ele estava, pensava rapidamente em uma ultima possibilidade. Que com cheiro que devia estar ali dentro, o marido daquela mulher, que esquecera o nome, podia cair duro. Ele iria embora sem nenhum problema e a mulher podia inventar que ele teve uma queda de pressão. Claro, não sem antes, arejar e lavar os casacos.

Lentamente viu a porta do armário abrir. Nesta hora seus olhos escuros cruzaram os olhos claros do homem a sua frente. Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos. Eternos minutos.

Shura já estava se preparando para levar, no mínimo, um soco na cara. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa quando ouviu.

- Com licença!?

- Ah sim, claro – Saiu pasmo de dentro do armário.

E com a maior vergonha de sua vida começou a se dirigir para a porta, sem olhar para os lados.

- Ei…Psiu!!! – Ouviu, virando de imediato.

- É comigo? – Perguntou corado, apontando para si mesmo.

- É – O homem disse se aproximando.

Um soco. Eu mereço, tudo bem.

- Os meus sapatos.

Pasmou!

- Ah… - Lembrou dos sapatos que estavam no meio da trouxa de roupa em seus braços.

Entregou os sapatos e pegou os seus, saindo o mais rápido possível.

Levou uma semana para se recuperar do susto. Guardando a sete chaves o lamentável e ridículo acontecimento consigo mesmo.

Jurou para si mesmo que nunca mais se envolveria com mulher algum…mesmo mulher alguma que não morasse no térreo ou no máximo no primeiro andar.

Armário…nunca mais!

**_Fim._**

* * *

**Mas uma fic bobinha, baseada no conto de Luis Fernando Verissimo.**

Foi a vez de Shura apanhar um susto.

Espero que gostem.

Fiquem bem.


End file.
